Mes p'tits drabbles à moi
by Florinoir
Summary: Et bien j'ai voulu tenter les drabbles avec toutes les petites idées qui me passaient par la tête ces tempsci...Il est plus facile à un chameau de passer par le chas d'une aiguille qu'à un pêcheur de rentrer au paradis paraît-il, Quatre...
1. Chapter 1

Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Ces mots interceptés

Genre: angst, insinuation de yaoi, insultes.

Source: Gundam Wings

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la Sunrise (nottament).

* * *

C'est quand je suis tombée que j'ai compris que j'avais courru jusque là en vain... Des paroles, ça va plus vite qu'une paire de guibolles, ça colle plus que de la glue...

Les mots sont de drôles d'assaillants, pas du genre à laisser fuir leur proie...

_"- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas elle que je veux!!_

_- Alors pourquoi?!_

_- Mais tu ne vois donc rien??! Je t'aime!! Je t'aime et tu comprend rien!! Alors là où j'ai pu trouver du réconfort, j'ai foncé!!"_

Les mots font peur, les mots font mal... Et mes genoux qui saignent me semblent si étrangers à cette douleur intense qui vrille mon âme...

_"- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas elle que je veux!!"_

Tu m'as mentis.

_"- là où j'ai pu trouver du réconfort, j'ai foncé!!"_

Tu m'as trahis.

Et tout ça sans même s'apercevoir de ma présence.

Fort, très fort, mais tu n'as jamais sû que détruire...

Je devrais être déçue, tu as été si lâche... Mais je suis si dévastée que je ne peux que gémir...

_"- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas elle que je veux!!"_

Pourquoi moi? Je t'ai donné de l'amour, tu aurais pu être honnête avec moi! Tu aurais pu me donner ta confiance!

Mais non, manifestement, je n'étais pas assez méritante, mes sentiments pas assez valables pour toi...

Dès qu'il s'agit de lui, tout n'est plus que fond sonore, fond visuel.

J'avais pensé que j'étais différente.

J'avais pensé au moins être ton amie mais comme je me suis leurrée...

Comme je me suis trompée sur toi, sur moi, sur nous.

Je ne savais rien.

Je n'aurais jamais dû prétendre.

T'aimer est une folie, te faire confiance, un désastre.

Je ne te souhaite pas de bonheur car je suis aussi vindicative que toi.

Tu m'as prise pour une conne, grand bien t'en fasses.

Et si un jour tu retires la tête de ton cul et que tu t'aperçois que, oui, tu m'as fais du mal, alors approches moi à genoux en chialant de honte.

Mais là c'est moi qui pleure...

Et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

FIN.

* * *

Alors, qui est la narratrice? Qui est le traître, qui est le troisième larron? A vous d'interprêter selon votre vision des choses!

/Heero/ Tu te fais pas chier...

Bah non!


	2. Jenga

Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Jenga.

Genre: angst...POV de Duo

Source: Gundam Wings

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la Sunrise (nottament).

Notes: Le Jenga est un jeu de société où l'on construit une espèce de tour avec des batonnets de boits. Une fois cette tour construite, le but du jeu est d'ôter des batonnets sans qu'elle ne s'éfondre. Bien entendu, celui qui la fait tomber a perdu.

* * *

Un vrai chateau de cartes... Hey, mon coeur est un jenga les mecs... Tu tires le mauvais bout, y a tout qui s'casse la gueule...

Tu dis le mauvais truc, tout se brise...

Et ça s'reconstruit jamais pareil...

La différence avec les jeux, c'est que ça s'fragilise de plus en plus...

J'suis fort dans mon genre, sans m'envoyer d'fleurs... J'suis passé par des trucs moches, j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres, et j'suis toujours là, j'peux encore sourire, j'peux encore croiser un groupe de mes semblables sans gerber...

Mais quand ça fait mal... J'suis pas immunisé contre la déprime...

Ce qui te tues pas te rends plus fort, ouais ok, mais alors quant t'y r'penses, c'est le raz d'marée...

Alors... Si tu peux, ferme la au lieu de l'ouvrir pour me descendre, 'kay?

Parce que j'ai pas besoin de ça, et te r'faire le portraît consolidera pas mon château...

FIN.


	3. Si je veux

Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Si je veux.

Genre: POV d'Heero qui est de sale humeur.

Source: Gundam Wings

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la Sunrise (nottament).

* * *

Si je veux, je peux écraser cette face contre ce mur et terrorriser assez les témoins pour qu'ils la ferme. Si je veux, je peux faire jouer mes relations et faire effacer ton existence même des papiers.

Si je veux, je peux anihiler ton égo.

Je ne suis pas bavard, mais je connaîs les mots qui tuent.

Si je veux je peux t'annéantir entièrement, détruire ta réputation, ta vie, celles de tes proches, réduire à un tas de cendres tout ce qui t'es cher.

Si je veux.

Mais je suis si fatigué...

Que je te laisse le faire tout seul...

FIN.


	4. Traîtrise

Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Traîtrise.

Genre: angst...si,si...(regarde sur le côté en suant)

Source: Gundam Wings

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la Sunrise (notamment).

* * *

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai _su_. 

C'était _lui_. _Lui_ qui me les avaient volés. Ce traître au visage innocent, qui ne ferait certainement _jamais_ ce genre de chose lâche et vicieuse et...

Je m'égare...

Et là _il_ sourit, portant à ses lèvres cette tasse de thé alors que tout le monde l'écoute gentiment, même Heero pas aussi concentré sur son laptop que d'habitude.

Mes poings se serrent, je grince des dents.

Personne ne le voit? Personne voit que ce mec est un démon, l'épithome de la trahison, de la fourberie?! Personne ne sent donc cet odeur de machiavélisme qui s'échappe de tous ses pores?!

Ca _suffit_!!!

Je dois révéler au monde, en commençant par mes trois si confiants collègues ce qu'est vraiment Quatre Raberba Winner!! Ca ne peut plus durer!! Cette mascarade va cesser ici et pas plus tard que _maintenant_!

* * *

_-_ Quatre. 

Le blond se retourna vers Duo, un sourire amical aux lèvres, reposant sa tasse sur la soucoupe.

_-_ Oui Duo?

Le châtain est solonnel, ses yeux violets sévères. Quatre prend un air concerné, Wufei arrête d'astiquer son sabre, Trowa se relève légèrement de sa position contre le mur et même Heero se détourne momentannément de son cher ordinateur.

_-_ Je sais.

Le blond prend l'air confus.

Son doigt ne s'est presque pas crispé.

Duo triomphe lorsque ses collègues lèvent un sourcil. Il porte le coup de grace en brandissant l'emballage.

_-_ J'en ai la preuve!

Quatre se relève, outré.

_-_ Tu...Tu as fouillé dans la poubelle de ma chambre Duo?!

_-_ Il me fallait de quoi te confondre!

_-_ Cela ne prouve rien! J'aurais très bien pu m'en procurer moi-même!

_-_ J'ai marqué les miens. tu es fait comme un rat!

Quatre recule de quelques pas, comme traqué.

Wufei le fixe, sévère.

_-_ Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de toi Winner.

Trowa soupire, se décolle du mur.

_-_ Dois-t-on vraiment faire un tel drame d'un paquet de chocolat blanc volé?

Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne fut troublé que par le bruit de doigts s'activant sur un clavier.

FIN.


	5. Ivresse

Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Ivresse

Genre: ...OOC, ombre, angst, insultes...

Source: Gundam Wings

Disclamer: Les victimes sont à moi, on va dire...

Note: Quatre à pété un câble...

* * *

Pour Noan: Mais j'en sais rien non plus!

/Duo/ Pathétique...

Oh ça va hein! Bon, je suis 2x1 addict donc je te dirais Duo qui largue Hilde pour n'Hee-chou... Mais dans ce cas il est OOC le Heero!

Vraiment, c'est comme tu le sens, moi je n suis pas décidé, d'autant plus qu'on m'a ouverte à d'autre possibilités...

Et Echizen de Luffy qui m'a foutu les jetons, mdr!!!

Merci à toutes, bonne lecture! Au prochain!

* * *

_-_ Tous les mêmes... 

La pomme d'adam s'active, les lèvres laissent echapper de minces filets rougeâtres. Ca brûle mais il s'en fout. Tout bascule, tout est flou, sang par dessus tête, à rebours, à l'envers... Il s'en fout.

_-_ Gentil petit... Merdeux Quat' Raberba s'il vous plaît... _Winner_... Un nom à rallonge pour un petit connard angélique, hé?

Ils se débattent, supplient avec leurs yeux. Ils sont moches, insignifiants. Ils sont flous, ils se tordent et bientôt ils seront rouges comme le reste, la bouche grande ouverte, un cri coincé dans la gorge.

Tranchés. Ou transpercés.

Il s'en fout.

_-_ ... Alors j'ai touuut manigancé... La paix... Le discours si...

Son rire est grinçant, il sonne faux, il ne va pas avec sa tête, avec son plan. Trop caricatural pour un tel chef-d'oeuvre. Il ne veut pas passer pour le grand méchant avec sa tirade de fin pourrie, juste le temps pour les gentils d'arriver et l'exploser parce qu'il est une putain de _victime_, merde mais il ne _peut pas _inspirer pitié, pas lui, pas son plan, parce que...

Il ne sait plus, mais il va se venger et ça allait être _jouissif._

L'alcool ne brûle plus, il fusionne avec sa gorge, avec ses lèvres machées et il peut sentir le goût métallique du sang descendre et c'est bon, si bon...

Il chavire, il exulte, le voici son orgasme, et il rit, telle une éjaculation et il en pleure aussi.

Il ne sait plus pourquoi.

_-_ C'est quand même dommage pour Rel... Dur...C'était une amie... Et Heero aussi... Dommages collatéraux... Ils étaient pas censés être là!!

Son poing s'écrase sur une pomette, il la sent se briser sous ses phallanges.

Il rit.

_-_ Dans deux minutes... Vous allez mourrir... Avec ça!

Il sourit largement, montrant l'arme, ce pistolet qu'il a fait faire avec les restes de Sandrock.

_-_ Il est beau hein? Mon vieux partenaire...

Il tire. Des cris étouffés par les baillons, il a dit deux minutes, il s'en fout. Il est imprévisible ce soir, vicieux, fou.

Il boit, la bouteille lui offre ses dernières gouttes de nectar. Il la jète sur l'un d'eux, rit quand elle explose, quand ils gémissent.

Pathétiques.

Il ne peut plus boire, il faut en finir.

Il tire. Tire. Tire encore et bientôt, il ne reste plus que lui, Quatre Raberba Winner, dans son beau costume tâché de sang et d'alcool, le pistolet encore fumant dans sa main tendue et un énorme sourire saoul et carnassier ornant ses lèvres blessées.

Une autre silhouette entre, plus grande, plus sombre, sobre.

_-_ Tu as finis.

_-_ Nettoies tout ça, tu veux? Ensuite on pourra aller fêter ça puis prendre nos airs de circonstance...

Il rit encore et l'autre le suit de son seul oeil, de marbre.

Il n'approuve pas, ne réprouve pas.

Il le suit, comme il se l'est juré, comme il lui a promit.

Alors qu'il se penche pour ramasser le premier corps, il l'entend rire aux éclats.

Il commence la fête sans lui.

FIN.


	6. Rouages

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Rouages.

Genre: ..Prise de tête... POV Relena. Reflexion sur la vie, Je me suis prise pour un philosophe... Je ne penses pas avoir fait de OOC fantasmagoriques... Après Quatre et son pétage de cable, Relena qui réfléchit...

/Relena/Qu'insinues tu, yaoiste!!!

... Mais rien!!

Source: Gundam Wings

Disclamer: Aucuns des personnages ne sont à moi(sauf la vieille moribonde peut-être).

Notes: Bon, il n'y a: pas de couples, pas de scénarios, rien de palpitant. Je me suis juste mis à penser et ça a donné ça... Je ne suis pas sûre que ça plaise, ni même que ça ai du sens. Je sais que ce point de vue n'est pas unniversel, hey, c'est un point de vue quoi... Bref, pour ceux qui ont envie de lire un truc un peu...

/Duo/Chiant?

... Mouais... C'est ça... En fait, c'est partit de ma première pharse qui m'est venue d'une traîte en écoutant une chanson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le thème de ce one-shot... Allez comprendre...

Sinon, essayez de deviner qui cause à chaque fois!

/Duo/ Si vous vous endormez pas avant...

* * *

Il me suffit de marcher jusqu'au bout de ce chemin... Continuer à exister, à imposer ma présence au monde, laisser tourner des rouages qui me resteront sans doute inconnus à jamais, être l'inconscient mécanisme d'un pan de vie se perdant dans la continuité d'un monde que l'on croit à tord immortel.

Laisser son empreinte à travers une progéniture, des proches, des ennemis, des disciples, une oeuvre, des idées reprises et célébrées afin de continuer à laisser sa trace, tentatives biens vaines lorque l'on se rappelle qu'un jour le monde explosera, réduisant tout en particules destinées à s'évaporer dans l'oubli...

Ma limousine passe dans ces rues et j'aperçoit à travers les vitres teintées ces personnes recroquevillées sur des bouts de cartons. Et parfois je me demande si au final nos situations sont si différentes...

Cette vieille femme en haillons moribonde va sans doute mourrir dans la semaine et personne ne se souviendra d'elle. Je mourrais sans doute asassinnée et mon nom résonnera pour les années, les siècles à venir...

Jusqu'à ce que ce monde explose, et alors nous en seront au même niveau.

Vraiment je doute de l'affirmation selon lequel l'humain serait apte à voir le plus loin dans le futur. En créant, procréant, il pense avancer alors qu'il ne fait que se leurrer.

Car la fin est inévitable.

Des races, des lignées, des étoiles s'éteignent. Et nulle mémoire n'en subsiste, sauf pour quelques élus, et encore...

Parfois, je peine à continuer, porter ce poid qui me semble sur le moment si... inutile...

_" Vous changez la face de ce monde ma reine"_

_" Votre oeuvre brillera éternellement dans les coeurs"_

_" Un pas de plus pour l'humanité"_

_" Une guerre stoppée, des progrès en plus, le monde avance!"_

...Je suis fatiguée de ces doux mensonges...

_"- J'ai combattu en étant sûr de ne pas en réchapper. Pour l'indépendance, la liberté. Un concept qui pour moi n'avait aucun sens. J'ai vu tant de morts que je ne connaissais que la fin, et non le recommencement. Eventuellement, j'ai finis par prendre ce qui n'était qu'une simple mission à coeur. J'ai finis par vouloir cette utopie."_

_"-J'ai combattu parce que j'ai été chopé par ce vieux chnock, que ma vie était de toute façon minable et que le pilotage me plaisait. J'me suis battu pour L2 et ses déchets parc'que c'était mon monde. Même si j'étais sûr que pas grand chose allait changer, j'ai voulu essayer... Vivre ma vie en incandescence et avoir des remords, jamais de regrets!"_

_"- Un travail de plus, l'occasion d'avoir une identité, un but. Protéger plus tard les personnes que j'avais appris à prendre en compte."_

_"- Je crois en des idéaux et suis près à faire le nécessaire pour en faire une réalité. J'ai pris part à une guerre pour obtenir la paix, en opposition à tous les idéaux de ma famille. Parlementer n'allait pas assez vite, les gens souffraient, nous tournions en rond et cela m'étais insupportable! J'avais les moyens, l'envie, la foi. Je me suis battu pour l'avenir. Pour que notre temps en cet univers soit non seulement prolongé mais plus heureux. Je ne prétends pas lire nos futur, mais je veux pouvoir affirmer que j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour le rendre plus proche de mes rêves!"_

_"- J'ai été au combat par vengeance. Je n'avais plus rien, mon clan, ma planète... Tout avait explosé et je connaissais le coupable. Je voulais tout anéantir autour de lui. J'ai accepté de me joindre à la résistence mue par ce but égoïste; détruire l'homme, son royaume, ses rêves. Mais en fréquentant des personnes, insignifiantes, se battant telles des fourmis face à un dragon... J'ai pu comprendre que la destruction ne devait pas être mon unique but."_

_"- Je suis un millitaire avant tout. J'ai crû n'être que cela, et me suis lancé corps et âme dans le projet d'un homme que je respectais énormément. Mais j'ai découvert un pan de mon passé que je pensais totalement détruit et cela m'a fais prendre conscience que cette identité que je rejetait était toujours là, en moi. J'ai voulu alors prendre mon chemin, faire ce que je pensais juste. Peut-être qu'en détruisant le passé d'un monde, je faisais l'amalgame avec ma propre situation, pris entre deux identité, entre mon passé, mon futur. La Terre qui refuse de laisser échapper les Colonies, les Colonies voulant se libérer de ce passé trop etouffant... Mais j'ai finalement comprit qu'il faut faire cohexister les deux facettes de nos existences, et non détruire une part pour ne se focaliser que sur l'autre. Evoluer...ne signifie pas forcement tout laisser derrière soi..."_

_"- J'ai lutté aux côté d'un homme dont je partageais le point de vue, les idéaux. j'admirais, je vénérais cet homme. D'aucun diront que j'ai été sa marionette, mais c'est de mon propre chef que j'ai voulu le suivre envers et contre tout. Et cela ne fais pas de moi un simple pantin."_

_"- J'ai formé des jeunes gens destinés au combat, au champ d'honneur. Probablement à une mort violente... J'ai un moment douté de mes choix. Douté du bienfondé de mon travail. Mais je ne pense pas que mes soldats regrettent avoit lutté pour ce qu'ils croyaient juste. Et pour les survivants comme pour les tombés, je garderais la tête haute. Je ne dévaluerais pas les sacrifices de mes élèves!"_

_"- Nous étions si petits contre cet ennemi que malgrès toutes mes convictions, je ne pensais pas réellement que nous pouvions agir de façon radicale en espérer un résultat à la hauteur de tout notre travail. J'ai soigné, rafistolé tant de gens touchés par la guerre que je me suis souvent demandé si tout cela en valait la peine. Mais j'ai rencontré ce jeune pilote qui doutait... Et c'est en essayant de lui faire reprendre le combat que j'ai réussit à me reconvaincre."_

_"- Je me suis engagée en croyant totalement à un discours mensonger. Jusqu'à que ce gars arrive, percute tout et me montre que... J'avais été trompée. Aors je suis entrée dans la résistance et j'ai continué à me battre. Malgrès la peur d'avoir encore une fois tord. J'ai finis par me dire de croire en ce qui me parraissait le mieux, pas en leurs idéaux, mais aux miens!"_

_"- J'ai toujours été anarchiste sur les bords. La liberté veut tout dire pour moi. Je me battrais contre les tyrans, quels que soit leurs bords!"_

Leurs paroles me semblent parfois bien vaines, à ces héros, ces gens qui ont combattus pour et contre moi... Mais puis-je dénigrer leurs sacrifices, leurs convictions en parlant ainsi? Les mots de Lucrezia me frappent...

Mais tout cela, ces guerres, ces réconcilialiations, tout cela va disparaître, physiquement, astralement...

Pas de regrets, disait Duo. La vie est courte, demain est incertain.

Alors je continue sur cette route, à faire tourner les rouages, à faire partie du mécanisme, en ayant conscience que le temps passe et que la fin se rapproche...

Mais l'humain voit dans l'avenir... Pas très loin... Car que sont des siècles et des millénaires pour un univers sans âge? Mais il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et met sa main en visière pour regarder plus loin... Et ne voyant pas il spécule... Et certains se laissent porter par les évènements alors que d'autre les provoquent, tentent de modeler un destin.

Je fais partie de ces gens là, de ceux qui se battent pour un monde qui soit comme nos rêves.

L'humain sait qu'il va mourrir mais n'arrive pas à totalement appréhender la destruction totale de toutes choses. Il espère que son souvenir restera éternelement... Mais c'est impossible... Des millions d'années, ce n'est rien comparé à l'éternité...

Nous sommes si éphémères, si pathétiques parfois...

Mais contredire les règles, même celles, immuables, de la vie est le propre de notre race...

Alors que tournent les rouages... Qu'ils tournent et puissent-ils s'enrayer le plus tard possible!!

FIN.


	7. Soyons de bons ados

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Soyons de bons ados.

Genre: Hum, humour... Duo craque, Heero applique la théorie à la pratique.Gaffe aux insultes.

Source: Gundam Wings

Disclamer: Duo, Relena, Heero ne sont pas à moi.

Notes: un chouïa inspiré d'un drabble de Shakes kinder Pinguy qui m'avait bien fait marrer(Heero les cheveux fushia!!)

* * *

_-_ C'est comme ça un point c'est tout. 

_-_ Bordel, on dirait un gamin!! Franch'ment mec, tu devrais te regarder, t'aurais honte, parfaitement, _honte_!!

_-_ Hn.

_-_ Comment ça tu t'en fout?! Hey, j'te cause le freezer paumé dans la banquise!!

_-_ ...

_-_ ...Okaaay, tu l'prend comme ça ducon... Mais j'vais t'le faire _bouffer_ ton con d'ordi!! Arrache moi tes mirettes de cet écran de _merde _and look at my freakin' face when I fuckin' talk to you!!

Haussement de sourcil.

_-_ ... _Goddamit!!!_

Une grande inspiration d'un côté, un silence fourré au sarcasme de l'autre.

_-_ ... Je vais pas entrer dans ton jeu. Nanan. Tu peux _rêver_ mon pote. Ouaip, perfec...Parfaitement!

_-_ ... Je vois ça. Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser...

_-_ Hin-hin-hin-hin-hin-_hin_!! Ca aussi tu peux l'rêver! je quitte pas ta piaule seul.

_-_ ... Alors assied toi et boucle là.T'as préparé des réserves j'espère...

_-_ Tu t'es préparé à dévaler les marches sur le cul j'espèèèèère...

Grand sourire se craquelant aux extrémités et poings qui blanchissent aux jointures d'un côté, machoire serrée et regard meurtrier de l'autre.

_-_ ... Dégages Duo.

_-_ Oublies pas ta veste, y a un petit vent frais, _Yuy._

Grand silence dans une atmosphère à couper au couteau de boucher version ogre.

_-_ ...Mais c'est quoi ton problème Heero!! Tu nous fais quoi d'un coup là?! C'est qu'une sortie comme les autres et t'avais _jamais_ autant fait chi... autant fait de chichis!!

_-_ Tu essaie d'être poli maintenant?

_-_ Un homme doit savoir disséminer son argot avec parcimonie camarade... Bon, alors?!!!

_-_ ... J'ai effectué quelques recherches sur la tranche d'âge à laquelle nous appartenons, comme Relena me l'avait suggéré de manière assez vulgaire. J'applique une théorie.

Soupir ressemblant presque à un gémissement mi-éberlué, mi-trèèès fatigué.

_-_ ... Et c'est quoi, cette pain in my ass _théorie_?

Croisement de bras, air buté.

_- _J'ai décidé de faire chier le monde.

OWARI.

* * *

Aloooors, les traductions... Bon, je vous les traduits pas exactement, juste comment les prendre dans le contexte. 

"...and look at my freakin' face when I fuckin' talk to you!!": en gros "regarde moi quand j'te cause, putain!!"

"_Goddamit!!!_ ": Heu, "Et merde", "Nom de dieu", etc...

" pain in my ass ": en gros, " cette thérie qui me fait chier"


	8. Les mômes

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Les mômes. 

Genre: Alors... reflexions, grossièretés(et oui, faut vous y faire..), amitié virile et sincère...

Source: Gundam Wings

Disclamer: Heero, Duo, Relena, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Hilde, Noin,Sally et Miliardo appartienent à la Sunrise, blablabla...

Notes: Je ne suis pas contre l'avortement. Mais j'ai supposé, qu'ayant été un temps, élevé par des gens d'église, Duo pourrait peut-être ne pas apprécier l'idée...Voià quoi, encore une fois, il s'agit d'une supposition... Autre chose, au fil de mes drabbles,parfois Duo mélange l'américain et le français et parfois non..Ben la Muse, elle fait comme elle veut... Et la Flo, ben elle est flemmarde en plein...

Merci Kitty, ravie de t'avoir fait marrer!

* * *

- ... Franchement tu les vois tout ces gamins? Ca hurle, ça chiale, ça rend dingue... Faut êt' mazo pour pondre un chiard, c'est moi qui te l'dis... 

- Ils sont ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus Duo. L'avenir.

- Mouais, me disais aussi que j'm'étais fais arnaquer grave...

Heero haussa un sourcil avant de retourner son attention sur son laptop. Il avait les plannings de tous les assignés à la sécurité de Relena à coordonner et le boucan d'un parc n'aidait certainement pas à la concentration. Il pouvait optimiser un virus, son antivirus et créer un site porno sous les bombardements mais ne pouvait effectuer un simple emploi du temps sous les braillements infantiles et parentaux. Wufei se serait donner la mort devant un tel deshonneur.

- ... Nan mais regarde moi ça... Comment ils font pour supporter ces morveux, sérieusement?! Hey, merdeux, crise pas pour ta glace fourrée aux colorants chimiques, attends d'te retrouver à la rue lors d'une panne de clim' de colonie pour ça... Tsss...

Fronçant le nez devant un accro à son planning, -MacAffeerty devait accoucher dans six mois, evidemment lorsque Briand demandait son congé pour cause de pélerinage- Heero obligea quand même son ami natté.

- Pourquoi m'avoir traîné dans l'aire de jeux d'un jardin public si tu déteste à ce point les mômes?

Duo leva un doit docte en l'air.

- Je ne t'ai pas forcé, tu es venu de ton plein grès. Et ce parc est à tout le monde, ce n'est pas parce que deux balançoires en cours de démolition, nan mais hé le gniard, c'est une foutue _balançoire_, pas une simulation de pilotage de Gundam!! J'disais, c'est pas parce que deux balançoires et un toboggan encombrent l'espace que cet endroit est spécifiquement une aire de jeux!

- C'était marqué sur la barrière...

- Détail, détail...Et je hais pas les gamins, je souligne juste qu'ils sont chiants, nuance.

Heero haussa de nouveau le sourcil.

- Hey, t'es chiant et j't'adore, mec!

- Si l'un de nous mérite ce qualificatif, c'est toi Duo.

- Je suis parfois un tantinet _agaçant_. C'est pas la même chose.

- Si tu le dis... Tu pourrais me libérer un mois en hiver?

- Mouais, j'devrais m'démerder, précise juste lequel... Hey, mate un peu ce p'tit con!! Oh jeune!!Tu vas te rétamer et tu vas coûter un max de pèze à ta môman alors descends de là!! Sans compter que quand ça chiale ces trucs là ça me crispe... On aurait dû utiliser ce bruit là comme arme tiens...

- Hn.

- ...

- ...

- ... Franchement, t'en penses quoi toi?

- ... Je penses qu'un planning est un adversaire plus coriace que je ne le croyais...

- Avoues toi vaincu pour aujourd'hui, ô vaillant soldat parfait... La bataille est perdue mais non la guerre... T'es grave comme mec mon gars... Non, j'te parlais de toutes ces conneries d'avoir des gosses et tout...

- J'en penses pas grand chose...

- Allez t'as sûrement une opinion monsieur le conférencier!!

- Quand tu finiras de te foutre de moi avec ça...

- Tu crois aux miracles depuis quand toi?! Allez, dis moi!

- ... Les enfants sont l'avenir de notre espèce. Ils sont précieux et prioritaires à protéger.

- ... C'est pas la question ça Heero...

- ... J'aime bien les enfants. Meiran, Iria et Joshua sont très attachants.

- Ouais, mais c'est parce qu'on les connaîs... Ouais, je sais que t'aime bien les mômes mais de là à en avoir un toi-même..?

- ... Je n'aurais pas d'enfants. Je m'y refuse.

- ...T'es définitif... Et si Rel' se retrouvait enceinte?!

- ... Je lui demanderais d'avorter.

- Quoi?!

Duo s'était redressé brutalement.

- Je lui demanderais d'avorter. Répéta Heero.

- Mais..Mais t'es pas bien?!! Tu tuerais une vie innocente parce que..!!

- Techniquement un embryon n'est pas considéré comme un être vivant à part entière.

- Ben voyons!!Un embryon c'est un futur bébé!!

Heero repoussa son ordinateur avec un soupir et fixa droit dans les yeux son ami semblant scandalisé.

- Duo, tu critiques les enfants et le fait d'en mettre au monde pour ensuite te récrier sur l'avortement. Ca n'a pas beaucoup de sens...

- ... Ecoute, j'ai été elevé dans une église mec, et on y enseigne que l'avortement c'est une forme d'assassinat!J'y peux rien si ça s'est ancré dans mes principes, okay?!

- Alors tu laisserais l'enfant naître même si tu ne veux pas de son existence?

- Oui!Non!Merde j'en sais rien!!

Le châtain se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Un vrai bourbier c'te question... Marmonna-t-il.

- La polémique restera éternellement sensible...

- ...

- ...

- ... Hilde attend un gosse. De moi. Et elle veut qu'on décide ensemble si on l'garde ou non...

Heero resta silencieux devant le noeud du problème.

- ... Je sais pas quoi faire mec... J'me suis surprit plusieurs fois à envier Fei et Sally, Tro et Quat' et Milliardo et Lu mais... avec mon passé de merde, tout c'que j'ai fais, le poid de la guerre et tout... Merde, Hilde et moi sommes des assassins!!

- ... Je ne veux pas d'enfants qui aurait à supporter le poid de mon passé. le poid d'un nom lié à la guerre et au sang. Je ne veux pas d'un gamin qui aurait à subir une pression insupportable avant même de naître. Je ne serais pas un bon père, je le sais. Trop sévère ou pas assez présent. Je suis un ex-soldat pas encore à la retraîte sans aucun exemple à offrir. Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance, je ne le comprendrais jamais.

Duo ne dit rien, l'expression grave.

- ... Mais tu n'es pas moi.

- ...

- Maintenant, la question est de savoir ce que _toi_ tu penses réellement de la paternité.

Maintenant, la question est de savoir ce que tu penses réellement de la paternité. 

- ...

- ...

- ... Un gamin demande du temps. Ca cause des soucis, ça te crache à la gueule dès que c'est ado en te balançant les pires vacheries. Tu sais pas comment il va tourner.

- ...

- ... Mais je veux être père.

Duo releva la tête, fixant intensement le brun.

- ... J'veux essayer. J'veux laisser nos traces, à Hilde et à moi. Je sais pas si je peux, mais je veux essayer. J'veux tenter d'faire un humain qui regretterra pas _un seul moment_ d'vivre!

- ... T'as toujours aimé les risques Duo. Amuses toi à changer les langes, Hilde te laissera pas te défiler...

Duo sourit, reconnaissant le "félicitation" pour ce qu'il était.

- Merci parrain...

- Hn. Je ne changerais pas de couches Maxwell-Shbreicker...

Et avec un léger sourire en coin,Heero se remit à son planning.

OWARI.


	9. Et ils furent défaits

Pseudo: Florinoir

Titre: Et ils furent défaits...

Genre: Hum, humour... Duo gueule, Heero se bute, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei craquent...Attention, je suis grossière, mon écriture aussi...

Source: Gundam Wings

Disclamer: Les G-boys, Zechs, Treize et Lucrezia ne sont pas à moi. Vivaldi, la Danse des Canards non plus...

Notes: Mon syndrome de page blanche a cédé!! Nous avons gagné la bataille..Mais pas la guerre...

/Muse/Ouaip...Hic!! Pas été..Hic!! D'main morte..Howdy!!Hic!!

Bon, le drabble est complètement débile, comme d'hab, et même encore _pire_ , mais voyez la Muse que j'me tape!!

'Fin, bonne lecture,,j'espère, parce que j'avoue que certaines images mentales m'ont fait rigoler quand même... Je donne une petite explication à la fin parce que je sais pas si c'est évident à comprendre...

Kitty, en voilà un autre! Enfin, tu l'as déjà lu mais bon...Merci à toi ma grande!

* * *

_- _... Okay..Ooookay d'ac, j'pig, j'capte, c'est cool, j'suis total net avec t... NAN MAIS T'AS PETE UN CABLE OU KÔA?!!! 

Quatre grimaça en se massant discrètement les tympans. Pas que son vieil ami Duo le remarque de toute façon, il était partit dans sa tirade indignée et pas prêt de lâcher le morceau... Infortunément...

Du coin de l'oeil il vit Trowa, planqué derrière son journal, augmenter le volume de son mp3 -le lâche- et Wufei - tout aussi trouillard- , esquisser une sortie "digne" vers la cuisine... Et qui aurait cru qu'un type puisse adopter un air spécial "oh-mais-la-cafetière-boue-il-faut-que-j'aille-voir" en un seul froncement de sourcil!

_-_ ...Et sans déconner, sérieux, 'tain, tu pouvais pas _essayer_ aut'chose au lieu de...

Le blond se renfonça dans son siège et articula muetement au Chinois sur le point de réussir sa retraîte.

_Pas de café.Trouve autre chose. Couard sans honneur._

Wufei eut un sursault, comme piqué par un frelon. Il darda un regard meurtrier sur son ami et mima en retour.

_Qu'insinues-tu Winner?! _

_Exactement ce que je viens de dire. _

_Je M'APPUYAIS sur la porte!!Un Chang ne fuit jamais!!_

_-_ ET C'EST LA QUE T'AURAIS DU CAPTER NOM DE...

A ce point, on pouvait distinctement entendre l'Hiver de Vivaldi sous le journal. Glapissement sur fond classique... Les tympans de ce cher Barton ne tiendraient plus trop longtemps, prédit Quatre avec une satisfaction mesquine.

Il se refocalisa sur Wufei, le regard noir. Lui ne se défilerait pas... Il y veille... Mais...

_L'eau._

_Quoi?_

_L'eau de ton thé._

_Quoi l'eau de mon t..Non!NON C'est MON ECHAPPA..._

_Elle boue. Je vais aller voir._

_WU..._

La porte de la cuisine se referme sur le brun. Quatre en aurait hurlé. Allah, son thé!! Son foutu thé!Comment un stratège de sa trempe a-t-il pu oublié une telle porte de sortie?!!

_-_ ...ET cette fois-là AUSSI tu..!!

Quatre retint difficilement un gémissement desespéré. Il coula un regard vers le journal, un tas de feuilles froissées entre deux poings serrés. Il comprit pourquoi en outrepassant les braillements de Duo; la Danse des Canards cancannait gaiement des écouteurs en fusion du brun méché. Duo avait du jouer avec le mp3.

A moins que ce soit...Oh!Oui...

_Dans les dents Barton. J'avais eu la prescience de cet instant. _

Il se rembrunit.

_Si seulement j'avais pu piéger la théière..._

_- _OH LE GLACON TU M'ECOUTE OUI OU MERDE????!!!!!

Sentant que Duo -voire lui ou Trowa- atteignait son point de rupture, Quatre décida d'intervenir.

De toute façon, vu le couinement de Duo, celui-ci devait être à cours de potentiel vocal...

S'équipant de son plus efficace sourire je-suis-Quatre-les-gars-alias-la-voix-de-la-raison, il se leva du sofa et vint poser une main reconfortante sur l'épaule d'un Duo ahanant rouge comme un piment.

_-_ Duo, Duo, calmes-toi tu veux? Je suis sûr qu'Heero t'entends très bien, il est juste en face de toi, tu peux arrêter d'hurler et te comporter comme un jeune homme raisonnable, hum?

...Okay, le sarcasme était facultatif sur ce coup là mais il avait un peu le droit d'être irrité aussi non?

_-_ JE ME CALMERAIS QUAND CET IMBECI...Raaaeuh..Kofkofkofreeeeeeeeuh!!

_-_ Là tu vois? Soupira le blond en tapant sur le dos d'un Duo mauve en pleine crise d'étouffement.

Il entendit comme un ricanement mais lorsqu'il tourna un regard homicide vers le bureau, la statue aux yeux lasers était égale à elle-même, les bras croisés et l'expression renfrognée.

_Ils commencent vraiment à me les briser ces deux-là..._

Il retrouva son sourire - quoique plus crispé- et s'adressa à Heero.

_-_ Heero pourrais-tu _s'il te plaît_ admettre devant Duo ici présent que tu es...

_Pas désolé, pas contrit, qu'est ce qui pourrait marcher pour que cette foutue mule nous calme l'hystéro de service?!_

_-_ ... as eu une vision différente de Duo qui a fait que vous ne vous êtes pas comprit?

_-_ TU PARLES!!CET ENFOI...

_-_ Duo! Coupa Quatre en crispant invonlontairement sa poigne sur le bras de son ami qui retint une grimace douloureuse. je suis certain que vous allez trouver un terrain d'entente très vite, _n'est ce pas_?

Le châtain déglutit, sa colère un peu calmée tandis que Heero se renfonçait dans son siège. Il y avait quelques règles qui permettaient une cohabitation sans trop de bobos entre cinq terroristes adolescents; ne pas déranger Wufei en pleine méditation, ne pas toucher aux affaires de Duo sans sa permission, éviter toute mentions de brocolis en présence deTrowa (et oui, pour lui c'était pire que la soupe de Catherine), ne pas se mettre entre Heero et la cafetière le matin...

Ne. pas. Enerver.Quatre.

Soyons sérieux; le type avait carrément détruit des _colonies_ sous système 0, ça voulait bien dire quelque chose, drogue ou non!

La musique s'était arrétée et la tête de Trowa apparut complètement.

_-_ Merde, Tro, c'était toi la musique?! T'es fou de mettre aussi fort, mec, tu vas te péter les tympans!!

L'oeil vert s'assombrit et Duo décida de ne pas insister; il ne savait pas ce que le brun avait bouffé mais il semblait presque d'aussi mauvais poil que lu..

Hey, il était furax là!

_-_ Ct' espèce de robotnik junior, reprit-il toutefois plus calmement, veut pas admettre qu'c'est à cause d'lui qu'on l'a dans l'cul et y a rien d'plus _gavant_!!!

Quatre regarda Heero. Ce dernier fit un peu de résistance pour la forme mais finit par daigner s'exprimer.

_-_ Duo refuse d'admettre ses tords.

... Et ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

_-_ KWA?!! TU T'FOUS...

_-_ Du.O.

_-_ Je sais Quat' mais il...

_-_ Tu t'énerve pour un rien.

_-_ J'vais t'TUER!!!

- LA FERME VOUS DEUX!!

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine encastré contre le mur, faisant place à un Wufei rouge, échevelé, brandissant une théière fumante tel l'Instrument Divin de la Justice.

_-_ J'en ai. Plus. qu'ASSEZ!! Même dans la cuisine, sanctuaire de paix et d'harmonie ON VOUS ENTEND!! ON _VOUS ENTEND ENCORE ET TOUJOURS_!!! C'est _INSUPPORTABLE_!! JE_AOOOOUTCH!!!!_

Tout à sa crise de nerfs, le Chinois rugissant avait fait gicler l'eau bouillante sur lui. Il repartit donc aussi sec dans la cuisine en hululant des insultes en mandarin.

Les quatre autres restèrent un moment figés dans leurs positions respectives, les regards légèrement ronds tournés vers la cuisine. Trowa en avait même laissé tomber son journal...

_-_ ... Wu... vient de nous péter la plus grosse durite du siècle les mecs là...

_-_ Hmhum...

_-_ Hn.

_-_ ...

_-_ C'est d'ta faute Yuy!!

_-_ Hn!

_-_ La. Ferme. _VOUS DEUX_!!!

On ne repète jamais assez les bonnes choses...

Quatre replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille d'une main un chouïa tremblante. Puis il tourna un sourire éclatant vers les deux zouaves en susurrant de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

_-_ Maintenant et je dis bien _maintenant_, nous allons régler ce différend n'est-ce-pas? Vous allez vous serrez la main et dire "je m'excuse camarade pilote, nous avons tout les deux nos tords et nous nous les pardonnons"..._N'est-ce-pas?_

Trois déglutissements se firent distinctement entendre; Duo et Heero pouvant voir l'expression du blond et Trowa pouvant ressentir une aura ressemblant fort à celle qui avait fait qu'il s'était retrouvé à flotter dans l'espace...

Duo s'avança d'un pas, la tête tournée sur le côté en étendant la main.

_-_ Dsléprmaltenducmrade.

Heero fronça encore plus les sourcils puis finit par présenter la sienne avec réluctance, les cheveux masquant le haut de son visage.

_-_ Hn.

Puis après un temps de reflection.

_-_ Cmrde.

_-_ C'eeeest biiieeeeeen!! Fit Quatre en leur tapotant l'épaule et Trowa put enfin se relaxer et désenclancher ses doigts du dossier du canapé.

De la cuisine leur parvint la fin de la litanie de jurons.

_-_ ... Wu sait causer l'all'mend d'puis quand? Marmonna Duo en s'affalant sur le sofa à côté du méché, attrapant la télécommande au passage.

Quatre haussa les épaules et prit place près de Duo. Trowa ramassa son journal et posa le mp3 sur la petite table de verre entre la télé et le canapé. Le cliquetis de touches martyrisés reprit.

La crise était passée.

* * *

_**Au même moment, sur L3...**_

Lucrezia sortit de la salle de bain en se frictionnant vigoureusement les cheveux. Elle laissa choir la serviette sur le lit et mit les mains sur ses hanches en soupirant devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

_-_ Milliardo!

Mais le blond, insensible au ton de réprimande de son amie, continuait de regarder l'écran, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ ...gnéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé...

_**"-..gnéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé..."**_

La brune secoua la tête en marmonnant et lâcha l'affaire, ouvrant le placard.

_-_ Les hommes...

Une fois son sweat préféré retrouvé, elle quitta la chambre comme elle l'avait laissée quelques heures plus tôt; le blond rayonnant d'une fierté toute ridicule, accompagné du rire sournois et triomphant de Treize eructant du micro devant un écran qui n'en finissait plus de montrer l'image de deux robots relativement endommagés, Talgeese et Epyon, prennant la pose sur deux autres mechas en pire état, Wings et Deathscythe...

Owari!

* * *

Alors, explication!! Duo engueule Heero parce qu'ils ont perdu à un jeu de Gundam contre Treize et Zechs..Voilà! 


	10. Marche

Pseudo Florinoir

Titre: Marche.

Genre: heu... réflexion hautement philosophique...

/Heero/Mais oui bien sûr...

Oh ça va toi... angst, mauvais langage...

/Duo/Et pourquoi c'toujours moi qui cause comme une pipe, merde?!

Source: Gundam Wings

Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à la Sunrise et cie...

Notes: Souvant j'ai ces drôles d'idées et parfois je les écris...

/Heero/Et tout le temps tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir...

Merci ma choute, ça me va droit au coeur...Bref... Ben j'espère que ça reste un peu compréhensible...

Bonne lecture!

Et Kitty... Encore une fois ma plus grande gratitude!

* * *

_C'est en marchant qu'on apprend à marcher. A courrir. A fuir. A revenir. A repartir._

_Il y a beaucoup d'endroits que j'ai fuis. Quelques uns où j'ai dû revenir. Par obligation. Par remord._

_Pas vraiment pour faire la paix avec eux._

_Alors me voilà ici, à l'endroit peut-être le plus approprié pour moi... _

_Ou peut-être par simple bravade, dirait Duo en éclatant de rire...

* * *

_

_C'est en marchant qu'on apprend à marcher. A courrir. A fuir. A revenir. A repartir._

_Si on est chanceux, pas trop con et du genre cool, on y r'tourne, et la roue tourne et tourne, et au final, merde, tu fais que marcher marcher marcher encore tout ça pour quoi?_

_Ben pour te retrouver planté comme une andouille exactement au même putain d'endroit._

_La merde, j'dis..._

_Donc, me v'là t'y pas de retour dans l'coin les mecs!! _

_Toujours autant d'rats et d'cafards ici... _

_Rel' y bosse, mais bon, faut pas s'faire d'illusion, L2 est la poubelle et cette noble position n'est pas à la portée de toutes colonies... L1 fait les assassins robotisés, L3 les amnésiques acrobates, L4 les p'tits mecs au compte en banque aussi énôôôôôôrme que c'qu'ils ont dans le froc et le coeur, L5 les dragons vengeurs et hystériques... _

_L2, ça fait des p'tits déchets, voilà!!_

_Mais quels déchets! J'ai été, comme qui dirait, une grosse boule de papier dans la poubelle d'Oz, ouaip! Un thon-mayo putréfié bien shlinguant dans le container, le truc qui pue et qui t'fait chier même quand t'as vidé la corbeille... _

_Ah, on leur ait resté sur l'estomac aux Ozzies!!_

_Quand on s'retrouve on en r'cause et là qu'est c'qu'on peut se fendre la poire lorsqu'Zechs, scuzez, Milliardo, nous raconte toutes les fois où ils s'sont arrachés les tifs because the Gundaaaams!!_

_Hé! _

_Bon, la parlotte, c'est bien beau, mais c'est qu'j'y suis presque mwa..._

_Bon, alors, si j'me souviens bien, à gauche, droite, tu descends la rue... Ha!!...

* * *

_

_C'est en marchant qu'on apprend à marcher. A courrir. A fuir. A revenir. A repartir._

_Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir fuis cet endroit. Ni d'avoir fuis mes souvenirs. je les ais simplement mis de côté car j'avais des choses plus urgentes à régler._

_Une guerre par exemple..._

_Ceci étant réglé, me voilà._

_... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici... J'ai une vie à moi après tout désormais..._

_Mais allez dire ça à Catherine et Quatre... _

_Il paraît que le passé est important pour construire le futur..._

_Et bien... Passé, me voilà...

* * *

_

_C'est en marchant qu'on apprend à marcher. A courrir. A fuir. A revenir. A repartir._

_J'ai courru en pensant que mon père fuyait. Puis en fuyant à mon tour j'ai détruit. Je suis revenu pour repartir, ne laissant que ruines flottant dans l'espace derrière moi..._

_On m'accueille avec le sourire, je souris en retour. Mes mains tremblent à peine, je bloque mon empathie._

_C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment par des rancoeurs. Qu'elles soient dirigées contre l'ancien Oz ou contre moi et ma famille...

* * *

_

_C'est en marchant qu'on apprend à marcher. A courrir. A fuir. A revenir. A repartir._

_J'ai fuis mon devoir. Et j'ai courru pour pouvoir me racheter... _

_Mais au final, quais-je fais à part fuir encore?_

_Le fier guerrier au sang noble n'était rien d'autre qu'un couard, nâvré Maxwell... Un lâche aveuglé par sa vengeance... _

_Revenir?_

_Où?_

_Il n'y avait plus rien... _

_Et pourtant...

* * *

_

Heero Yuy posa les fleurs sur le memorium et se redressa.

_-_ ... Je ne vous comprenais pas. Je ne vous comprendrez peut-être jamais... Vous et Relena... Mais nous voulions la même chose... Et pour ça, que ça vous plaise ou non, je suis fier d'avoir définitivement adopté votre patronyme...

* * *

Duo Maxwell fit un grand sourire satisfait au groupe de mômes clopant le matant d'un air dur perchés sur les murs détruits. Il toucha légèrement l'extrémité de la visière de sa casquette en guise de salut puis sans s'en préoccuper plus, s'avança dans les ruines. 

Il s'arrêta au milieu des décombres, ôta son couvre-chef et sourit en levant la tête vers le reste d'un plafond tenant encore par l'opération du saint-esprit.

_-_ Bonjour Père Maxwell, Soeur Hélène, Solo et toute la bande... Devinez un peu qui est ce beau gosse qui vient vous dire salut après tout c'temps...

* * *

Trowa Barton regarda autour de lui, en apparence imperturbable. Il promena son calme regard vert sur l'étendue verdoyante qui avait autrefois, selon Catherine, servie de pied-à-terre régulier pour les caravanes du cirque dont faisaient partie leurs parents. 

Un bel endroit... Avec un peu d'imagination, il pouvait voir un petit chapiteau dressé au centre d'un cercle de roulottes, des feux de camps, des silhouettes dansantes, désarticulées, volantes, burlesques... Il pouvait entendre des rires, des chants, des claquements de mains, des cris d'animaux...

Il s'assit dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux...

* * *

Le pilote blond remercia et prit congé, déambulant seul dans les rues neuves de la colonie nouvellement reconstruite. Inspira l'air artificiel. S'arrêta au milieu d'une route encore en chantier, ferma les yeux et écarta les bras. 

_-_ Mes soeurs, Père... Voyez comme au final, rien n'est perdu!!

* * *

Wufei Chang arrêta le vaisseau et contempla le vide de l'espace. Autrefois, un clan orgueilleux habitait une colonie en ces lieux... L5 n'avait pas été reconstruite, le reste du Clan ayant décidé de s'établir ailleurs... Le Chinois enfila une combinaison, vérifia le filin et depressurisa la cabine. Quelques instant plus tard il flottait. 

_-_ ... Et pourtant me revoilà... En disgrâce ou honoré, je reviens saluer mes morts...

OWARI.


	11. Et c'est en paix qu'ils devinrent

Titre: Et c'est en paix qu'ils devinrent ces drôles d'adversaires...

Genre: hum...angst...Death...

Disclamer: Gundam Wings n'est pas de mon crû...

* * *

Les deux mains sont jointes, l'une serrée en un poing sur l'autre, relachée, molle...

Déjà morte.

_-_ Ne crois pas...Que je vais...Te laisser fuir comme ça!!!

Les dents sont serrées dans l'effort, les articulations du bras tendu à craquer hurlent, le regard est de braise, furieux, déterminé.

Il l'a rattrapé in extremis, se jetant sur ce bras qui s'échappait, qui fuyait comme un lâche.

Et il n'était pas lâche!!

_-_ Tu n'es..Pas comme ça!! Alors reviens!!REVIENS!!!

L'autre lève la tête, comme réveillé à regret d'un songe. Il a un demi-sourire, gentiment goguenard.

Presque comme si tout était normal.

Presque comme s'il n'était pas suspendu dans le vide, prêt à dégringoler la quarantaine d'étages de l'immeuble si Wufei venait à lâcher prise.

Le Chinois sentit son épaule craquer. Il serra les dents jusqu'à ce que ses gencives en saignent.

_-_ Tu sais Fei, mon vieux poteau... Si un mec saute dans le vide et fait rien pour qu'on le repèche, c'est qu'il faut le lâcher...

Wufei écarquilla les yeux. Il le fixa, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses oreilles.

Fixa le demi-sourire goguenard... Serein...

Fixa le regard vide, plus doux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

L'expression détendue du visage, le corps comme un poid mort au bout de son bras...

_-_ Hey Fei?

Les traîts du Chinois se durcirent, ses yeux étincelèrent, il ouvrit la bouche, resserra sa prise...

Puis dans une expression mixte de rage, de frustration, de chagrin...

Lâcha.

* * *

_"... venait d'avoir un bébé et a vraisembablement perdue la tête... Une autre tragédie a eu lieu ce matin sur le toit de l'immeuble occupé par les Preventers; l'agent et ex-pilote Duo Maxwell a fait une chute mortelle de quarante étages... Ses coéquipiers refusent tout commentaires mais il semblerait que le héros de guerre agé de vingt-neuf ans ait été traîté pour des accés de dépressions et cela nous incite à conclure à un suicide..."_

Owari.


	12. Chapter 12

Fikeuse : Florinoir

/Duo/ The return of the Space Cow.

….Tu veux dire, Space Cow Boy..?

/Duo/Nan, nan.

…

Titre : De fil en aiguille.

Genre : Humour.

/Quatre/ Haha .haha. haha.

Pfff, t'y connaîs rien d'toute façon…

Ah, je suis toujours grossière...

Source : Gundam Wings.

/Heero/ Quand on parle de massacre à l'œuvre…

Disclamer : ...Le scénar ?De moi !^^  
/Trowa/ …

/ Entre ses dents/ … Mais les personnages et le contexte non…Ca te vas ?!

/Wufei, hoche solennellement la tête / Justice est faite.

Notes: Merci Kitty!Merci les revieveuses(j'ai répondu en private, muhahaha)!! Merci tout le monde!!

/Wufei/Si j'étais japonais, je ne t'aiderais pas à finir le hara-kiri.

...Merci Wufei pour cette déclaration pleine de...chaleur...

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

-..Et puis, tu vois quoi, ils étaient tellement morts de rire, et moi, ben, heu, tellement _bourré _merde , que j'ai été comme qui dirait _emporté_ par l'action et donc… Ben Superman ! Et crrraaaac… Achevée… En plus tu comprends quoi, beuverie oblige, j'l'avais bien salopée avant et…

_Plus que quelques…Nardin !! Bon, du calme, on reprend…On lèche, on mordille, et…_

_- _Bien sûr Duo…

-Quat', my man, j'étais sûr qu'tu comprendrais !! Heero dit que des conneries d'toute façon et Wu, ben parlons pas de Wu, ce mec me cherche dès qu'il se fait chier alors…

- D'accord Duo…

_Le regard de l'aigle, l'immobilité du prédateur avant l'attaque…La concentration d'un yogi sur le point de léviter…Ooooooom…Ooooooommmmmm… Mwahahaha, je t'aurais cette fois, j'en fais le serment…_

_- _… Sans dec' vieux_, _dès fois ils te font passer pour genre, heu, Godzilla !! Ou Hulk, ouais, c'est ça, Hulk !! Et moi, j'leur dit bien, mais nan les gars, Quat', Quat' ? Le gars le plus zen du monde !! L'Ange de la miséricorde et toute ces conneries là…'Fin bref, okay, tu t'es fais j'sais pas combien d'colonies dans un accès de rage…Légitime en plus !! bref, et là 'Ro et Wu qui secouent la tête avec leurs tronches de constipés, tu vois de quoi j'cause, et Tro qui s'planque derrière son ultra-mèche, d'ailleurs, en passant, mec, vous avez causé de…ce fâcheux incident.. ? Pas'qu'le pauv' gars m'a pas l'air bien remit tu vois…

_- _Hahaa…

_Plisser un œil…_ _La main sûre…Et chlak !!! Nardin !! La putain d'sa mère !!! T'vas voir un peu !! Raaaaah !!_

_- _…Ok, ok, moi c'que j'en dis… J'crois qu'il reste traumatisé m'enfin… Arf ! Trop bon la tête de 'Ro devant un virus récalcitrant, man, t'imites super bien !! Bref, je disais quoi ? Ah, ouais, les trois croque-morts qui m'dise, tu vas pas t'en tirer entier sur c'coup là Maxwell, blablabla, funérailles, blablabla, planque de corps et patati et patata… Alors que t'es un mec super équilibré qui _relativise_ didjou, j'l'ai maintenu avec raison !!

- Tout à fait Duo…

_Quatre. Reprends-toi. Tu es un Winner. Un. Winner ! Et les Winner, ils perdent pas !! Jamais !!Sinon, Winner ils ne sont plus !! Hahaha !! T'entends ça, toi ?! Je te vaincrais !!Du calme. De la méthode. De la Con. Cen. Tra. Tion._

_- _Exactement, Quat' ! T'vas voir, j'vais aller les moucher les autres là ! En tout cas, mec, voilà les restes…P't'êt' que tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose mais bon, y aura du boulot ! Et je m'excuse encore, demande moi c'que tu veux en échange !

_CHLAK !! OUI !! CA Y EST !! Je l'ai eue…JE L'AI EUE !!!! _

Quatre releva la tête alors que Duo se levait. Les deux jeunes gens avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

_- _Quat', j'suis content qu'on ait pu parler comme ça. C'est toujours réconfortant de discuter avec toi, tu nous enlève un poids, tu vois ? Tu sais écouter mec, c'est rare…

_Ouais si tu l'dis…_

_- _Avec plaisir Duo, et quand tu veux…

Le châtain lui serra le bras et quitta la pièce d'un pas plus léger. Le blond attendit que la porte se referme avant de froncer les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_Il me disait quoi ? Je m'en veux un peu quand même…Mais bon…_

Quatre souleva l'aiguille avec un sourire victorieux. Le fin fil blanc pendait de chaque côté du chas. Le garçon secoua la tête avec un petit rire et attrapa la chaussette trouée sur son genou.

_- _…Tout de même, elle m'aura donné du mal, cette foutue aiguille ! Et le pauvre Duo qui radotait dans le vent…

Il enfila la pointe dans le tissu en sifflant un petit air quand son regard fut attiré par le paquet que Duo avait laissé en partant. Haussant un sourcil, il finit de réparer l'accroc et reposant l'ouvrage, se pencha pour observer le chiffon rose…

* * *

Duo referma la porte du salon, toujours souriant. Il effectua le trajet le séparant de la cuisine en moonwalk et fit une entrée triomphale.

_- _Alors !! Il est pas frais, l'macchabé ?

Wufei releva la tête de son livre en plissant le front tandis qu'Heero reposait sa tasse de café en le fixant, inquisiteur et que Trowa délaissait son travail sur l'ordinateur.

_- _Et bien Maxwell. J'avoue que je suis étonné…

_- _En fait, je suis sûr qu'il s'est dégonflé.

_- _Sans doute…

_- _Waaah les mauvaises langues !!! nan, les gars, j'lui ai tout dit, franco ! Et vous savez quoi ? Ben ilaréagit à la Quat', il m'a écouté calmement, puis il m'a sourit et voilà !

Trowa secoua légèrement la tête, l'air légèrement impressionné.

_- _Tu t'en sors bien…

_- _C'est certain Maxwell, cette chemise était un collector… Un cadeau de sa sœur, un souvenir de la guerre…

_- _Justement, nous ne sommes plus en guerre… Heero renifla, nous nous sommes tous calmés, Quatre y comprit.

- Mais oui les mecs !

Duo se servit un café et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en ricanant.

_- _Et vous qui flippiez !! Je revois Wu… Il tira ses yeux et pinça les lèvres, « allons à la cuisine, je ne veux pas devenir un dommage collatéral »...Bwahahahaha !!

- Humph !! Je t'interdis de me singer !!

- Toujours est-il que… Commença Trowa avant que…

_- _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! DUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!

* * *

Quatre déplia le chiffon. D'une teinte de rose qu'il trouvait familière…Il s'agissait d'une chemise en lamentable état, déchirée sur le devant, boutons explosés et coutures craquées, souillée par diverses tâches nauséabondes…

_- _..Non…

Lentement, les yeux écarquillés, il trouva le col à moitié arraché et lu l'étiquette… Qui portait la griffe bien connue…

Un tic agita la paupière du blond. Ses poings se serrèrent sur les vestiges de son vêtement fétiche. Son pouce rencontra une matière visqueuse à moitié coagulée.

Tout contrôle l'abandonna.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! DUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Owari !!^^

* * *

Explicatioooooons: Quatre esaie de foutre un fil dans le chas d'une aiguille, n'y arrive pas, pète son câble en pensée tout en faisant semblant d'écouter Duo qui lui explique qu'il a bousillé sa chemise préféré... Voilà!^^


End file.
